


Life Of The Scott Family

by liverpoolss



Series: Life of The Scott Family [1]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

‘’Deb about tonight I can’t make our date.’’ Dan said when he saw his girlfriend of 4 months.

‘’Is something wrong.’’ Deb asked as they sat down at a table for lunch.

‘’No, it’s just my parents had to go out of town today for some emergency and I have no one to watch Lucas for me. Not anyone I trust him with.’’ Dan said. His son was the most important person to him. He gave up his dreams of going to college after the first semester because he was away from Lucas for too long.

‘’If you want to I don’t mind if you bring him with us. We can change our plans.’’ Deb said. She had heard so much about the young child but had yet to meet him.

‘’If you don’t mind, I will, can we make it an early date, I can take him to the park then we can have dinner at my place.’’ Dan said.

‘’Ok I’ll meet you at the park. I have to go I have another class soon.’’ Deb said.

‘’I’ll see you at 4.00pm. I’ll probably be by the swings.’’ Dan said as he walked Deb back to her car. They shared a kiss before Deb got in her car and drove off. Dan went back to the firehouse to continue training before his shifted ended at 3.30pm.

-x-

‘’Hi mom, where’s Luke.’’ Dan asked his mom as he walked into his apartment.

‘’Hi sweetheart. Lucas is asleep, I put him down for a nap about an hour ago so he should be waking soon, and he has had his lunch. How was work today.’’ May asked.

‘’It was good, I met Deb at lunch and told her I couldn’t make it tonight.’’ Dan said sitting on the couch beside his mom.

‘’I’m sorry that your dad and I can’t watch Lucas for you.’’ May said to her youngest.

‘’its fine mom, she understood. I’m going to take him to the park and Deb said she would meet us there then we can come back here, I’ll give Luke his supper then, I will get him ready for bed and after he has been put to bed Deb and I can eat and talk.’’ Dan told her.

‘’Is Deb ready to meet Lucas.’’ May asked concerned her grandson didn’t need another person walking out on him even though he never knew Karen.

‘’She was the one who suggested it, so yeah.’’ Dan said. ‘You and dad just be there for Keith.’’ Dan told her.

‘’Okay, I’ll see you on Monday.’’ May said.

‘’Bye mom.’’ Dan said walking her to the door and kissing her cheek before letting her go. After May was gone he heard Lucas call for his nana. ‘’Hi buddy.’’ Dan said walking into his son’s room and seeing Lucas sitting up in his bed.

‘’Daddy.’’ Lucas called out with a smile.

Dan lifted Lucas into his arms and brought him over to the changing table and changed his dipper and put on clean clothes. ‘’Will me and you go to the park.’’ Dan asked.

‘’Park.’’ Lucas said clapping his hands.

‘’Let’s go then.’’ Dan said lifting him and grabbing his jacket along with Lucas and his car keys. He put Lucas into his car seat.  ‘’Do you want to meet daddy’s friend Deb.’’ Dan asked as he drove out of the driveway and to the park.

‘’Deb. Yes.’’ Lucas said letting Dan know he did want to meet Deb.

-x-

Deb walked through the gate at the park and saw Dan over at the baby swings pushing a little blonde boy. ‘’Hi Dan.’’ Deb said once she reached him.

‘’Deb, this little guy here is Lucas my son.’’ Dan told her as Lucas turned his head to look at his daddy when he heard his voice.

‘’Hello Lucas.’’ Deb said kneeling down in front of the swing.

‘’Luke, this is daddy’s friend Deb.’’ Dan told Lucas.

‘’Deb. Hi.’’ Lucas said waving at Deb.

Deb smiled then stood back up. ‘’He’s going to break alot of girls hearts when he is older.’’ Deb said to Dan. ‘’I mean the blonde hair and blue eyes, he’s going to be a looker.’’ Deb told him with a smile.

‘’Sand. Daddy.’’ Lucas said pointing to the sand tray.

‘’You want to go play in the sand buddy.’’ Dan asked him as he picked him up from the swing. Lucas nodded then reached for Deb. ‘’He wants you to carry him, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.’’ Dan told her.

‘’Don’t be stupid Dan, come here gorgeous.’’ Deb said taking the child from her boyfriend.

Dan shook his head as they walked over to the sand pit. ‘’You don’t have to tell me but why did his mom leave.’’ Deb asked as she put Lucas down in the sand pit. Dan had never really talked about his ex.

‘’She wanted to have an abortion before he was born because of college, we were going to go our separate ways at the end of the school year, then I asked her to keep the baby and when the baby was born I would take the care of the baby all she had to do was sign over her rights and stay away.’’ Dan said.

‘’I bit she will regret it later in life.’’ Deb said.

-x-

2 hours later and Dan and Deb had arrived back at his apartment with Lucas. ‘’I’m going to put his dinner on will you be okay with him for a bit or do you want me to take him with me.’’ Dan asked Deb as he hung the coats up on the rack.

‘’If Lucas wants to, we can play in the living room.’’ Deb answered him as Lucas nodded his head.

‘’I’ll be right out in about 10 minutes.’’ Dan said as Deb walked back out into the living room.

‘’Deb, play.’’ Lucas said handing her a soft basketball. ‘’Basket.’’ Lucas told her pointing to the basketball net.

‘’You want to play basketball.’’ Deb asked. Lucas nodded and took the ball from her hands and went over to the net and dropped the ball through it. ‘’Go Lucas.’’ Deb said clapping her hands.

‘’Deb go.’’ Lucas said handing her the ball again.

Deb threw the ball and it bounced off the rim. ‘’I guess you’re better than me.’’ Deb said as she began tickling Lucas.

‘’Dada.’’ Lucas called out through his giggles.

Dan came into the living room and saw his girlfriend tickle Lucas. ‘’What have you two been doing.’’ Dan asked sitting on the floor beside Deb and Lucas.

‘’Lucas showed me his basketball skills.’’ Deb told him.

‘’Dada play.’’  Lucas said getting up and getting the ball and giving it to Dan.

‘’You want daddy to play basketball with you.’’ Dan asked throwing the small ball at the net and watched it go in.

‘’I didn’t know you could play basketball even if it is a soft one.’’ Deb said.

‘’I had a basketball scholarship for Duke.’’ Dan told her as the beeper went off in the kitchen. ‘’Okay Luke you ready to get some dinner then we can watch in the night garden.’’ Dan said getting up from the floor and helping Deb up.

‘’Yeah.’’ Lucas said as he walked towards the kitchen with Dan and Deb behind him.

Dan lifted Lucas up onto the chair. ‘’Take a seat beside him.’’ Dan told Deb. He went and got Lucas dinner from the oven. He cut it up to small places and mashed it all up. ‘’Luke do you want milk chocolate or milk.’’ Dan asked as he brought Lucas his plate.

‘’Choco.’’ Lucas answered as he picked his fork up and handed it to Deb. ‘’Deb help.’’ Lucas asked her.

‘’Alright here we go.’’ Deb said taking a spoonful of food and feeding Lucas.

-x-

Dan had been in Lucas bedroom putting him to bed for 10 minutes. ‘’Okay baby boy, its bedtime.’’ Dan told him pulling the covers up over Lucas and putting the book on the end of the bed.

‘’Deb, night.’’ Lucas asked.

‘’You want to say night night to Deb.’’ Dan asked him. When Lucas nodded Dan went out to the living room to get Deb. ‘’Deb, Lucas wants to say goodnight to you.’’ Dan told her.

‘’Ok.’’ Deb said getting up and following Dan to Lucas’ bedroom. ‘’Look at you, all ready for bed like a good boy.’’ Deb said standing by Lucas’ bed.

‘Night Night.’’ Lucas said putting his arms up for Deb to hug him.

‘’Night Night Lucas.’’ Deb said hugging the small child before standing back up.

‘’Okay baby boy its sleep time.’’ Dan said once more as he sat down beside Lucas on the bed.

‘’Night Night dada.’’ Lucas said his eyes closing.

‘’Night baby boy. I love you. Sweet dreams.’’ Dan said kissing Lucas forehead.

‘’Wove you dada.’’ Lucas answered before cuddling up with Elmo and falling asleep.

Dan and Deb left the room and went back into the living room. ‘’Do you want to pick a movie and I’ll go get some wine and we can order takeout.’’ Dan asked Deb.

Deb nodded and went to pick a movie. ‘’Thanks.’’ Deb said taking the glass of wine from him. ‘’I picked the mummy.’’ Deb said.

Dan took the video from her and put it in the player. ‘’Sorry we had to do this instead of what we had originally planned.’’ Dan said, picking up the phone. ‘’What do you want in the Chinese.’’ Dan asked.

‘’I’ll have the spring rolls and noodles.’’ Deb told him. ‘’This was nice, Lucas is gorgeous and I enjoyed being with him.’’ Deb told him.

Dan went off to call the Chinese. ‘’Okay it should be here in 20 minutes.’’ Dan told her as they settled back on the couch to watch the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Deb Lee had just graduated from college two days ago and she and Dan were bringing Lucas to New York to meet Deb’s parents and for Dan and Deb to announce their engagement. They were in the car and had just arrived in New York, Lucas was fast asleep in his car seat. Deb was giving Dan directions to the restaurant were they would be meeting her parents for dinner after stopping off at the hotel. Once they parked the car they got out, Dan went to Lucas’ door and lifted him out. ‘’Luke, you have to wake up buddy we’re here.’’ Dan whispered to him.

‘’I’m hungry daddy.’’ Lucas said.

‘’Let’s go get some food then.’’ Deb said leading the way into the restaurant. ‘’Hi, a table for John Lee.’’ Deb asked.

‘’Right this way please.’’ The waiter told them.

‘’Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé Dan, and his son Lucas.’’ Deb told them.

‘’Nice to meet you Dan.’’ John said.

‘’You too sir.’’ Dan told them as he sat down beside Deb and Lucas.

The waiter came back with menus for them. ‘’May I take your drink order.’’ He asked them.

‘’A bottle of house wine for the table please.’’ John told him.

‘’Can I have two sodas please.’’ Dan asked.

‘’We ordered Wine.’’ Lucy said.

‘’Lucas can’t drink wine and I’m driving.’’ Dan told her.

‘’Alright sweetie what do you want to eat.’’ Deb asked Lucas.

‘’Lasagne mommy.’’ Lucas told her. ‘’Daddy can I have Woody and Buzz please.’’ Lucas asked him.

‘’They’re in your bag and it’s in the car.’’ Dan told him.

‘’Why don’t we go and get it.’’ Deb told Lucas. ‘’Order me the baked potato and Spanish chicken.’’ Deb told Dan as he let her and Lucas out and gave her the car keys.

 ‘’It was nice off you to ask our permission for you to marry our daughter.’’ John said to him when Deb was gone.

‘’I didn’t have your number and I’m not going to go through Deb’s cell to find it.’’ Dan told them.

‘’You ruined her life by bringing that boy into it.’’ Lucy said.

‘’That boy is my son, and I’m sorry if you don’t like that but I love your daughter and so does my son.’’ Dan told them.

‘’Hi may I take your order.’’ The waiter said as he put the drinks down on the table.

‘’Could we have the breast of chicken with potatoes and vegetables please.’’ John asked him.

‘’I’ll have a kids Lasagne and your baked potato and Spanish chicken and a steak with mashed potatoes.’’ Dan asked.  A few minutes later and Deb and Lucas had arrived back at the table. ‘’Did you get your bag buddy.’’ Dan asked.

‘’Yeah, and daddy you left Elmo in the car by himself.’’ Lucas shouted at him.

‘’I’m sorry, I thought he was going to keep Buzz and Woody company.’’ Dan told him.

‘’Elmo doesn’t like Woody and Buzz.’’ Lucas informed him as if he was stupid.

‘’Sorry, I’ll remember that the next time.’’ Dan told him.

Lucas sat playing  with Buzz and Woody while Deb talked with her parents, Dan just gave some comments here and  there. Once their food came Dan took Lucas’ toys away until he ate leaving Elmo beside him encase he was shouted at again for putting him with Woody and Buzz. ‘’Daddy, I need the bathroom.’’ Lucas told him.

Dan stood up and held Lucas hand as they headed to the bathrooms. ‘’Daddy, why does Deb’s mommy and daddy not like me.’’ Lucas asked once they were finished in the bathroom.

Dan lifted him up onto the counter so he could wash his hands. ‘’Why do you think they don’t like you.’’ Dan asked him.

‘’Because they don’t talk to me and I just feel it daddy.’’ Lucas told him.

‘’I don’t know buddy, they’re just not like nana May and Papa Royal, they think that mommy deserves better than me.’’ Dan told him.

‘’Okay daddy, but mommy and I love you.’’ Lucas told him as he was placed back on the floor.

‘’Well mommy and I love you too buddy.’’ Dan told him.

Lucas had fallen asleep on Dan’s knee just before desert came. Deb was talking with her parents throughout desert while Dan just sat there and listened while rubbing his hands along Lucas back. When they were finished Dan and Deb got ready to go. Deb put Lucas coat over his back so they didn’t wake him. ‘’We’ll see you soon. You can come to Tree Hill whenever.’’ Deb told her parents as she hugged them. Dan walked away without saying bye. After getting Lucas into his seat Dan put a blanket that was in the car over him. ‘’You could have at least said goodbye to my parents.’’ Deb said once they were both in the car.

‘’To be honest with you, I don’t like your parents and they don’t like Luke or I either.’’ Dan told her.

‘’They do like you.’’ Deb told him as she looked in on Lucas in the back seat.

‘’Your parents said I ruined your life by bringing Lucas into it.’’ Dan told her. ‘’And when Luke and I were in the bathroom he asked me and I quote, ‘Daddy, why does Deb’s mommy and daddy not like me.’ My four year old shouldn’t be feeling that Deb, I won’t let him, and when he called you Deb rather than mom I knew it was hurting him.’’ Dan told her.

‘’I’m sorry they shouldn’t have said that you ruined my life, you didn’t and I love Lucas and I know I love you no questions asked.’’ Deb told him. ‘’Let’s go put our son to bed then we can watch a movie.’’ Deb told Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Lucas, Mae, Royal, John and Lucy were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting on the newest addition to arrive.

''Grandpa when can I see mommy.'' 6 Year old Lucas asked his grandfather.

''We can see her soon, why don't you close your eyes and go a wee sleep until daddy comes and gets us.'' Royal told him.

''Okay.'' Lucas said as he got up from his seat and sat on Royal's lap.

''I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want one?'' Mae asked Royal. They had been in the waiting room now for just over an hour and there still wasn't any news.

''Yeah thanks.'' Royal said as he began rubbing his hand up and down Lucas' back when the 6 year old began to stir. ''Ssh go back to sleep, your okay.'' Royal whispered into the young child's ear.

''Would you two like some coffee.'' Mae asked John and Lucy.

''You've finally noticed that we're in the room too, considering you talk amongst yourselves for the last hour.'' Lucy said to her.

''Do you know what. I don't like the attitude you have against my son and I certainly don't like the attitude that you have against an innocent child who didn't ask for his mother to walk out on him nor did he ask for a new one, life happens so deal with it.'' Mae said to her. ''Now do you want a coffee or not.'' Mae asked once again.

''No your okay we can get our own.'' John told her.

''Suit yourself.'' Mae told them. ''I'm going to give Keith a call and let him know what's happening.'' Mae told Royal before leaving the waiting room.

**-X-**

Mae was on the phone with Keith. ''Alright ma I got to go, Emily's back. Call me when the baby is born and let me know what my little brother had. And how Luke takes to being a big brother.'' Keith told her.

''Okay son give Emily and the kids my love and maybe you'll come over to Tree Hill for a visit soon.'' Mae said before hanging up and going to get the coffee. ''Here you go.'' Mae said when she arrived back with the coffee and handed Royal his. ''Has there been any news yet.'' Mae asked.

''Not yet did you get in touch with Keith.'' Royal asked taking his coffee from her with his free hand.

''Yeah he said to call him again when the baby is born and let him know how Lucas takes it.'' Mae told her husband as she took a seat beside him.

''He is just going to have to accept the fact that this baby belongs to Deb and she is entitled to love this baby more and he has to learn to share his toys.'' Lucy told them.

''Sharing his toys and his mommy won't be a problem but sharing his daddy with someone else might be and he is only 6 years old his mind doesn't understand that mommy and daddy will still love him, so Dan and Deb will need to sit down with him and explain it to him and let him know that they still love him the same as before the baby came.'' Mae told her.

''You know you can snap at me when your child tells you that another woman or mans child is calling them mommy or daddy, that boy doesn't belong to Deb and what happens when her and Dan separate she loses two of the people she loves. So don't tell me that you don't like my attitude that I have against that boy.'' Lucy told Mae 10 minutes later.

''My eldest son Keith lives in England with his wife and her 2 kids both of which call him daddy and they belong to another man, so I am where you are in having someone else's kids who don't belong to my son calling me nana and I love them two kids just as much as I love the little boy in my husband's arms just because they don't belong to my son doesn't mean they aren't family, he adopted them when they got married just like Deb did with Lucas.'' Mae told her. ''As for Deb losing two of the people she loves if her and Dan separate won't ever happen because Dan will not stop Lucas from having the love of a mother.'' Mae added.

''Can we all stop fighting this isn't the right place or time.'' Royal told the two women who were staring each other down.

''So now you talk when your wife is the one getting snapped at.'' John asked Royal.

''No, my wife has a point we have got two grandkids who don't belong to our son, but the reason I'm telling them to stop fighting is because they are going to wake Lucas up.'' Royal told him.

''Mom, dad, John and Lucy, follow me.'' Dan said as he stepped into the waiting room. They all stood up and began to follow Dan. ''Gives him.'' Dan said stopping and taking Lucas from Royal. ''Ssh, daddy has you.'' Dan whispered, Lucas began to relax once more in his father's arms.

''Are you going to tell us what she had.'' Mae asked him.

''See for yourselves.'' Dan told them as he stopped in front of a door.

All 5 of them walked into the room to see Deb sitting on the bed with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. ''Another grandson.'' Mae said.

''What's he called.'' Royal asked.

''Nathan Royal Scott. And he is 10 minutes old.'' Deb told them.

Dan stood beside Deb's bed with a still sleeping Lucas in his arms. Everyone was taking turns in holding Nathan as Deb reached a hand up to Lucas' back and rubbed it. ''Hey sleepy head, you going to wake up.'' Deb asked him as Lucas began to stir.

''Daddy, is the baby here yet.'' Lucas asked Dan with his eyes still closed.

''He is, do you want to meet him.'' Dan asked him.

''No.'' Lucas said turning his head away.

''Here, we'll go outside and they can meet.'' Mae said handing Nathan back to Deb.

''We want to talk to our daughter. So you can go outside if you want.'' Lucy told her.

''Mom, dad, Lucas needs to meet his brother and Dan and I are the ones who have to do that.'' Deb told them. ''So just go outside and Dan will come out to get you when you can come back in.'' She added.

Once John, Lucy, Royal and Mae had left the room, Dan took Lucas away from his and sat him on the bed beside Deb. ''Luke sweetie come here.'' Deb said as she handed the baby over to Dan.

''I don't want a brother.'' Lucas told her as he moved up the bed and into Deb's arms.

''Being a big brother will be fun, you can teach him how to play basketball.'' Deb told him.

''I don't want a brother.'' Lucas said again.

''Luke, kiddo. Can you just see him before you make up your mind.'' Dan asked him.

Once Lucas nodded his head Dan handed the baby back to Deb. Deb placed Nathan into Lucas' arms. ''Nathan this is your big brother Lucas.'' Deb told him.

Lucas looked at him with disgust. ''I don't like him. Send him back.'' Lucas said looking up at Dan with his big blue eyes.

''Okay, come here.'' Dan said as Deb took the Nathan back, Dan lifted Lucas into his arms again. ''Guess that means he can't get his big brother breakfast at IHOP or his big brother present.'' Dan told Deb.

''I get to go to IHOP and I get a present for being a big brother.'' Lucas asked Dan.

''All the new big brothers and sisters get to.'' Dan told him.

''He can stay but I still don't like him.'' Lucas told Dan.

Dan and Deb laughed, ''Let my parents back in and then you can take Luke home and let him get some sleep before his first day at Kindergarten tomorrow.'' Deb told Dan.

''I'll see you both tomorrow once I drop Lucas off after his breakfast at IHOP.'' Dan told her as he kissed her and Nathan. ''Love you both.'' Dan told her.

''Bye mommy, love you.'' Lucas said kissing Deb. ''Bye Nathan.'' Lucas said waving to him.

**-X-**

''Okay buddy, bedtime we have a big day tomorrow.'' Dan told Lucas.

''Night daddy, love you.'' Lucas said after Dan finished reading him his story.

''Night buddy, love you too.'' Dan said kissing his forehead and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

''Luke, time to wake up kiddo.'' Dan said as he shook the 6 year old slightly. ''Come on buddy we have a big day today, we're going to go to IHOP and then we have your first day of school.'' Dan told him.

''I'm up daddy.'' Lucas said sleepily.

''Come on let's get you ready for school.'' Dan said as he pulled the covers of him. Lucas jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom while Dan got his clothes ready.

''I can't wait to go to school.'' Lucas told Dan as Dan pulled his top over his head. ''Do you think I'll make friends daddy.'' Lucas asked as they made their way down the stairs.

''Of course you will buddy, and you can tell them that you got a little brother.'' Dan told him as he helped him put his shoes on.

**-X-**

''Daddy can I have a chocolate milk with my breakfast.'' Lucas asked them as they sat in a booth at IHOP.

''Of course buddy.'' Dan told him.

''Hi I'm Laura can I take your order.'' Laura the waitress asked them.

''Yeah can we have a kids create-a-face pancake and a chocolate milk and a breakfast sampler and a black coffee.'' Dan told her.

''I'm having a big brother breakfast.'' Lucas told Laura.

''Isn't that nice.'' Laura told him. ''Your breakfast won't be long.'' Laura told him.

''Daddy do you have to go to work today.'' Lucas asked him.

''No buddy, I am going to bring you to school then I am going to go and see mommy and Nathan, then I am going to come and bring you home.'' Dan told him.

''Okay.'' Lucas said sadly.

''What's wrong Luke.'' Dan asked him when he picked up the sadness in the 6 year olds voice.

''I don't want you to love Nathan more than me.'' Lucas told him.

''Buddy, I am not going to love Nathan more than you. Mommy and I will love you the same as Nathan.'' Dan told him.

''Promise daddy.'' Lucas asked him.

''Promise buddy.'' Dan told him.

''Here you go one coffee and a breakfast sampler and a chocolate milk and a create-a-face pancake.'' Laura told them as she brought their plates over to them.

''Thanks.'' Dan told her.

20 minutes later and Dan and Lucas were on their way to Tree Hill Elementary School to the kindergarten class, ''alright bud, have a good day.'' Dan said as he hugged Lucas.

''I don't want to go in daddy.'' Lucas cried as Dan held him in his arms.

''You are going to have so much fun and make new friends and you can make mommy a card and we can take it to her when I come and collect you.'' Dan told him.

''Promise you will come back.'' Lucas asked him.

''I will be right here for you after school, and maybe at the weekend we will ask your new friends mommies and daddies if you can have a play date at the house.'' Dan told him.

''Okay daddy.'' Lucas said as he headed off into his new classroom. ''Hi I'm Lucas.'' Lucas said to a little girl with brown hair.

''I'm Brooke, do you want to be friends.'' Brooke asked him.

''Yeah.'' Lucas said with a smile as they went off to play. That was the last thing Dan saw before the door closed.

**-X-**

''Hey did Luke get off to school okay.'' Deb asked as Dan came into her hospital room.

''He was upset at first then he went on in and his first friend is a girl.'' Dan told her. ''I think it's harder on me than it is on him, all he needed was a promise that I would come and pick him up again.'' Dan told her.

''He is going to be okay, he needs to start school you can't keep him home all the time.'' Deb told him.

''I know but it's hard my baby boy isn't a baby anymore.'' Dan told her as Nathan began to cry.

''Lucas may not need as much anymore but Nathan needs his daddy.'' Deb told him as he went over to get Nathan from the plastic cot.

''When we were in IHOP Lucas asked me if I was going to work today and when I told him no, he got upset.'' Dan told her as he brought Nathan back.

''Why, there is days you don't work.'' Deb told him.

''That's what I asked him and he said 'I don't want you to love Nathan more than me.'' Dan told her as she took Nathan from him and began to nurse him.

''Neither of us will love Nathan more than him, you do know that I love Lucas just the same as I did before Nathan was born.'' Deb told Dan.

''He understands that now, he was just scared.'' Dan told her.

**-X-**

Lucas and Brooke were at the arts and crafts table with two other kids' one a girl with blonde hair and the other a boy with brown hair. ''I'm Brooke and this is Lucas, do you want to be our friends.'' Brooke asked the two of them.

''Yes. I'm Peyton and this is Jake.'' The blonde haired girl said.

''Okay children come and sit on the mat for quiet time before our mommies and daddies come to get us.'' The teacher Mrs White called out to the class of 20 kids. ''Who wants to tell us what they played with today.'' She asked. ''Lucas would you like to go first.'' She asked when none of the kids stood up.

''I made a card for my mommy and baby and I played jigsaws and I made new friends.'' Lucas told them.

''Very nice, Brooke what about you.'' She asked Brooke.

''I played with the dollies and the jigsaws and the dressing up and I made friends.'' Brooke told them as the bell rang.

Mrs White went over to the door to see parents and nannies there to pick up the kids. ''Lucas your daddy is here, don't forget your card.'' Mrs White called to him as all the children stayed on the mat. ''We heard all about what you work as and his special big brother treat.'' Mrs White told Dan.

''Yeah he's not too happy about having a baby brother.'' Dan told her. ''How was he today.'' Dan asked as Lucas ran over to them with his coat and backpack.

''He was really good. He ate up all his lunch and snack and drank all his milk.'' Mrs White told Dan. ''Okay Lucas I'll see you tomorrow.'' She said as Dan and Lucas left and she began calling out the other kids.

''Did you make any friends.'' Dan asked him as he buckled him into his car seat.

''Yeah, Brooke, Jake and Peyton.'' Lucas told him. ''I did this for mommy can we go and give it to her.'' He asked him.

''We will go right away to see mommy and Nathan.'' Dan told him as he started the car and drove off to the hospital. ''Let's go buddy, we have to go to the gift shop first and get Nathan a teddy bear.'' Dan told him.

''Can I pick it for him.'' Lucas asked as he held Dan's hand and the card he made for Deb in the other.

''You can, and I think Nathan will love it more because it came from his big brother.'' Dan told him as they reached the gift shop.

Lucas and Dan walked over to the shelf that had the soft teddies on it and Lucas looked at each teddy. ''I want to get that one.'' Lucas said pointing to a soft blue teddy bear.

''Let's go pay for it, do you want some candy and a drink.'' Dan asked him. He laughed as Nathan nodded his head eagerly. ''Go get what you want.'' Dan told him. Dan stood by the cashier waiting on Lucas who came back with some candy and a soda. After Dan and Lucas paid for what they got they headed up to Deb's room. When they got there they saw John and Lucy sitting there.

''Hi mommy.'' Lucas said as he ran up to the side of the bed. ''I made this in school for you today.

Deb reached down and took the card from Lucas as Dan came up behind him and lifted him onto the bed, Deb opened the card and inside it read. 'To mommy and baby Nathan, I love you, Love Lucas.' ''Thank you baby, I love it and I know Nathan will too.'' Deb said as she kissed his head. ''Did you make friends in school today.'' Deb asked him.

''You not going to tell mommy about your friends.'' Dan asked him when Lucas just nodded his head to Deb's question.

''My friends are called Brooke, Jake and Peyton.'' Lucas told her.

''Which one is going to be your girlfriend.'' John asked him.

''None of them.'' Lucas told him. ''Mommy daddy and I got Nathan a teddy bear.'' Lucas told her as Dan handed over the bear.

''He is lovely and Nathan is going to love it.'' Deb told Lucas as she kissed him.

**-X-**

**(1 WEEK LATER)**

Deb and Nathan had been home from hospital for 4 hours and Lucas had just came home from school when he saw John had given Nathan his Elmo to play with. ''That's mine.'' Lucas said pulling Elmo from Nathan who was asleep and didn't notice the teddy gone.

''You're a bit big for teddies.'' John told him.

''I know I am duh. But he is still mine.'' Lucas told him. ''And Nathan can't have it he has his own teddy.'' Lucas added. Deb was in the kitchen with Lucy, Mae and Royal.

''You have to share your toys with Nathan now Lucas.'' John told him as he pulled Elmo off Lucas.

''HE'S MINE!'' Lucas screamed at John and pulled one of his arms. They both pulled Elmo until an arm was ripped off. ''I HATE YOU, YOU BROKE MY TEDDY.'' Lucas screamed again causing Nathan to wake and begin to cry.

''What is going on in here.'' Deb asked as she ran in from in the Kitchen between Nathan crying and Lucas screaming. ''Dad, why was Lucas screaming.'' Deb asked John as Lucas lifted Elmo's arm and ran out of the room crying.

''The boy doesn't know how to share.'' John told them as the front door opened and closed.

''Hey buddy, what's wrong.'' Dan asked Lucas who was sitting in the corner in the hallway crying and hugging Elmo.

''John broke my teddy.'' Lucas told him as he held Elmo out to Dan. ''He give it to Nathan and he's mine not Nathan's and you told me that I didn't have to share him.'' Lucas told Dan through his tears.

''Okay buddy, put your shoes on and I'll be back in a minute.'' Dan told him as he took Elmo and went into the living room. ''John, Lucy listen very carefully, you either start treating Lucas better or stop coming to my house.'' Dan told them. ''My 6 year old son is sitting in the hallway crying his eyes out because the only toy that I told him he didn't have to share with his baby brother was giving to Nathan from you John and then when he takes it off him you pull it back which cause it to rip.'' Dan told him.

''Dan what has happened.'' Deb asked.

''Your parents are what happened if I knew bringing a child into our relationship would cause this much problems I wouldn't have bothered with a relationship, I gave Lucas Elmo when he was a few hours old and now he's ripped because your dad hates MY son so much he has to give it away.'' Dan told her as he through Elmo onto the couch. ''I'm going to take Lucas out for dinner just the two of us, I don't know when we'll be back.'' Dan told her.

**-X-**

It was now 10.00pm and Dan still wasn't back with Lucas, Deb was starting to get worried, she had sent her parents home and Royal and Mae had sat in the living room as she sat in the kitchen and repaired Elmo. She had just finished repairing him when she heard the front door open and close. ''Your back.'' She said as she went out into the hall and saw Dan come in carrying a sleeping Lucas.

''Where is everyone.'' Dan asked her as he took Lucas coat and shoes off.

''I sent my parents home not long after you walked out and your mom and dad are in bed.'' Deb told him. ''I'm sorry about my parents.'' Deb told him.

''Yeah so am I.'' Dan said as he headed towards the stairs with Lucas.

''I repaired Elmo for him.'' She told him.

''I'm going to put Lucas to bed and I'll probably stay with him tonight.'' Dan told her as he walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

The next morning in the Scott household was very tense. ''Daddy will you ask Peyton and Jake's mommy and daddy and Brooke's nanny if they can come here on Saturday to play with me.'' Lucas asked Dan as they sat at the table having breakfast before school.

''I will ask them when I drop you off, if they are not there, then whoever picks you up can ask them.'' Dan promised him. ''If you're finished go and put your dishes in the sink and go brush your teeth.'' Dan told him.

''Okay daddy.'' Lucas said as he jumped off his seat and brought his bowl and glass over to the sink where Deb was standing doing the dishes. ''I'm finished mommy.'' Lucas told her as he gave her his dirty dishes.

''Thank you baby. Go brush your teeth and get you shoes on then you and daddy can go to school and work.'' Deb told him as he took the dishes off him and watched him run out off to the bathroom.

''I'm sorry about how I spoke to you last night. I shouldn't have. It's just since your parents met Luke and I two years ago they haven't liked either of us and it just irritates me on how they treat Luke.'' Dan told her as he brought his own dishes to over and sat them in the sink.

''They're my parents Dan, I can't control how they act. Just because they don't love Luke shouldn't matter all that much, all that should matters is that I love him, me the person he calls mommy. And you're right you shouldn't have spoken to me like that.'' Deb told him as she took his dishes and started to wash them.

''Daddy I'm ready to go.'' Lucas said as he ran back into the kitchen with his coat and shoes on and his Buzz Lightyear backpack in his hand.

''I'm coming now, I just have to get my coat and car keys.'' Dan told him. ''I'll see you later and I promise that I will make this up to you.'' Dan told her as he placed a kiss on the side of Deb's head before walking off to get his coat and keys.

''Bye mommy and thank you for fixing my Elmo.'' Lucas told Deb as he hugged her.

''Your welcome baby.'' Deb said as she hugged him back. ''Have fun at school and I'll see you when I pick you up later with Nathan.'' Deb told him as she saw Dan come back into the kitchen ready to go.

''Let's go buddy or we'll both be late.'' Dan said ready to go. Lucas hugged and kissed Deb one more time before running over to Dan ready to go. ''I'll see you after work. Love you.'' Dan said as he and Lucas left the house.

''Daddy why did mommy not tell you that she loves you.'' Lucas asked him as Dan strapped him into his car seat.

''Maybe she was just really busy and forgot to say it.'' Dan told him as he got into the driver's seat.

''Is mommy mad or upset with me because I shouted at John.'' Lucas asked him as Dan started the car and began to drive out of the driveway.

''No, buddy, I got mad at mommy because John broke Elmo and now mommy is just a little upset with me but I promise that I will make it up to her.'' Dan told Lucas as they arrived at the school.

''But mommy fixed Elmo's arm.'' Lucas told him as Dan unstrapped him and helped him out of the car. ''Remember to ask if Brooke, Peyton and Jake can come to our house on Saturday.'' Lucas told him as they walked down the hallway to his classroom.

''I know mommy fixed Elmo, it just got daddy upset and a little mad with what John done. I will ask if we see any of their parents if not you will have to remind mommy or whoever it is that picks you up will ask them okay.'' Dan told him as they reached his classroom.

''I'll get mommy to ask them after school.'' Lucas tells him when they noticed that none of his friends parents are there.

''Okay daddy will see you when I get home from work.'' Dan told him as they hugged and kissed bye. ''Love you bud.'' He adds as he always makes sure to tell his family that he loves them encase it is his last chance to tell them.

''Love you too daddy.'' Lucas said as he walked into his classroom before he remembered something. ''Daddy.'' Lucas called out. ''Be safe at work and remember don't leave anyone behind.'' Lucas told him when Dan turned back round.

''I will buddy.'' Dan told him with a smile. He watched as Lucas smiled back and went back into his classroom. He saw a few of the other parents look at him and smile at what they heard Lucas say.

**-X-**

John and Lucy were visiting Deb. ''Where's Nathan.'' Lucy asked her as Deb brought the coffee out.

''Royal and Mae took him out for a walk so that we can talk about how you treat my 6 year old son and my husband.'' Deb told them.

''Deb we treat Lucas just fine, but he is not our grandson nor is he your son.'' John told her.

''That's the problem, Lucas is my son, I may not have carried him for 9 months or have given birth to him but I love him and I was there for him when he was sick, when he started pre-school and pre-k.'' Deb told them. ''I understand and I know that he has to share his toys with Nathan, but Nathan is only a week old he isn't interested in toys and Elmo is Lucas' toy and the one thing he doesn't have to share.'' Deb told them.

''What happens if you and Dan ever end up divorcing. You lose Lucas.'' Lucas asks her.

''If Dan and I were to divorce he wouldn't stop me from seeing Lucas, no matter what happens Lucas is and will always be my son. If the attitude doesn't change Dan will stop you from coming here and I won't stop him from doing it.'' Deb told them.

''So you are going to take your husband's side over your own parents.'' John asked her not sounding happy with that idea.

''If it protects Lucas from being hurt and it stops him from feeling unloved and unwanted then yes I will take my husband's side.'' Deb told them as the phone rang. ''Hello, Deb speaking.'' Deb said when she answered the phone.

'' _Deb it's Royal, we are just going to go for lunch and after it we can pick Lucas up for you.'' Royal told her._

''Thanks Royal.'' Deb told him as she ended the call. ''Royal and Mae are going to pick Lucas up.'' Deb told John and Lucy. ''I'm going to go and phone the school so they know that Royal is picking him up.'' Deb told them as she went off to phone the school.

**-X-**

''Hi we're here to pick up Lucas Scott.'' Mae told the teacher when she opened the door to Lucas' classroom.

''Yes his mom phoned to let us know.'' Mrs White told them. ''Lucas your grandparents are here.'' Mrs White called back to the children who were sitting on the mat.

''Grandma, Grandpa.'' Lucas called out to them as he ran over to them with his bag and coat. ''Mrs White that's my baby brother Nathan.'' Lucas told his teacher before they left the classroom. ''Grandpa can you ask Brooke's nanny if Brooke can come to our house on Saturday, daddy said it was okay too.'' Lucas told him as he pointed to Brooke's nanny who was walking out of the school with Brooke.

Royal and Lucas walked out in front of Mae and Nathan. ''Hi I'm Lucas' grandpa, my son wants to know if Brooke would like to come on a play date with Lucas on Saturday at his house.'' Royal asked Brooke's nanny.

''I'm sure she would like to but I'll ask her parents and I'll let them know tomorrow morning.'' Rose Brooke's nanny told him.

''That's fine, I'll let Lucas know.'' Royal told her as they saw Brooke and Lucas playing with Peyton and Jake and Mae was talking to Larry Sawyer and Lisa Jagielski.

''Brooke come we have to go.'' Rose called out to her. Rose and Brooke left as Royal walked over to Mae and Lucas.

''Luke buddy we're going too.'' Royal called over to him.

''Bye Peyton, Bye Jake.'' Lucas said as he left with Mae and Royal.

**-X-**

''Mommy we're home.'' Lucas called out as he ran into the living room to see Deb sitting with John and Lucy. ''Peyton and Jake can come to our house for a play date on Saturday and Brooke has to ask her mommy and daddy.'' Lucas told her as he sat up on the couch beside her and began taking his shoes off.

''Oaky sweetie, we'll have to tell your daddy that they can come and on Friday after school we will go and get some snacks for your play date.'' Deb told him.

''When is daddy coming home from work.'' Lucas asked her. ''And can I watch a video.'' He added in a whisper.

''He will be home in time for dinner and to put you to bed.'' Deb told him. ''Go and pick a movie and I'll put it on for you.'' Deb told him.

Lucas jumped down from the couch and went over to the video cabinet. ''Can I watch the Indian in the cupboard.'' Lucas asked her as he took the video out of the cabinet.

''Deb got up and put the movie on while shooting John and Lucy a look so they wouldn't say anything about their show being turned over. ''Go and lie up on the couch.'' Deb told Lucas. ''We will be in the kitchen having coffee.'' Deb told him as the movie begun and all the adults went into the kitchen. Deb moved a sleeping Nathan from his pram to his bassinet.

**-X-**

Later that night when Nathan and Lucas were in bed sleeping Dan, Deb, Royal, Mae, John and Lucy were sitting on the couch in the living room drinking wine or beer and talking. Dan had came home with a huge bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates as part of his apology to Deb. He then made her sit down while he finished the dinner. Deb had decided to forgive to him. They were talking about what they were doing for Nathan's baptism. They had chosen Cooper, Deb's brother as his godfather and Emily Keith's wife as his godmother when they heard Nathan crying on the monitor. ''Wait leave him a second to see if he will go to sleep again.'' Deb told them as she realized that the cry wasn't for food or a diaper change.

Meanwhile upstairs Lucas heard his brother crying so he got up out of his bed and went into Nathan's nursery. ''Ssh Nathan its okay.'' Lucas told him. Nathan stopped crying when Lucas began talking to him. ''I'm your big brother and I promise that I will protect you and when you're bigger I will teach you how to play basketball with daddy and I.'' Lucas told Nathan as he held his hand through the bars of the crib. ''Goodnight Nathan, sweet dreams, I love you baby brother.'' Lucas told him when he saw that Nathan was fast asleep again. Lucas went back to his room and got Elmo and brought it back into Nathan. ''You can have Elmo Nathan, I'm too big for him now.'' Lucas added as he slipped Elmo into the crib through the bars and went back to his own bed.

''I think Lucas has just accepted his baby brother and his big brother duties.'' Dan told them with a smile.


End file.
